During the present report period, substantial efforts have been directed toward both anti-HIV and antitumor leads. Projects pursued during the current report period include: the isolation and structure elucidation of anti-HIV sulfated sterols from several marine sponges; the isolation of cytotoxic bisquinolizidine/bis-oxaquinolizidines alkaloids from several Xestospongia sp.; and, the isolation of the cytotoxic compound, falcarinol, and related polyacetylenes from the plant Dendropanax arboreus.